


[PODFIC] All I Ever Wanted

by EpicOtaku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Anal, Angst, Bottom Draco, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Podfic, Romance, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicOtaku/pseuds/EpicOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a half forgotten night of drunken revelry forces long buried memories and feelings to the surface for Harry and Draco, complicating both lives in ways they never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I Ever Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950819) by [Samayel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayel/pseuds/Samayel). 



All I Ever Wanted  
Written by Samayel  
Read by EpicOtaku (AO3)/NikkiPodfics (tumblr)

This is my first podfic so I am trying my best with everything. I will get chapters out as soon as possible but just in case I can't get more than one out a week I will say that I will update once a week. Enjoy!

Original Work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1950819/chapters/4217802

MP3: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/oh0fwdeo73mf5v2/All_I_Ever_Wanted_Chapter_1.mp3


	2. Harry's Bad Day

All I Ever Wanted  
Written by Samayel  
Read by EpicOtaku (AO3)/NikkiPodfics (tumblr)

This is my first podfic so I am trying my best with everything. I will get chapters out as soon as possible but just in case I can't get more than one out a week I will say that I will update once a week. Enjoy!

Sorry I was a bit late this week but to make up for it I have an extra chapter for you guys! I will be recording more ASAP! Enjoy!

 

Original Work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1950819/chapters/4217802

MP3: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dwm8xieqhp826a9/All_I_Ever_Wanted_Chapter_2.mp3


	3. Draco's Dreams

All I Ever Wanted  
Written by Samayel  
Read by EpicOtaku (AO3)/NikkiPodfics (tumblr)

 

Sorry I was a bit late this week but to make up for it I have an extra chapter for you guys! So here is the extra chapter! I will be recording more ASAP! Enjoy!

 

Original Work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1950819/chapters/4217802

MP3: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zo4rrp4gt43nrtx/All_I_Ever_Wanted_Chapter_3.mp3


	4. Harry's Relief

Wow. I feel so horrible that I seemed to just drop off the face of the earth. Well I'm back everyone and I will be trying my best to post chapters weekly. I will finish this huge and amazing story. So thank you all for being so patient! Here is chapter 4 and the rest should come soon. Thank you all for listening! Also do not fret once I finish recording everything i will comply it all into one big file so you can listen to it again straight through.

 

Original Story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1950819/chapters/4217802

Chapter 4 Download: https://www.mediafire.com/?eo4b82m319nydfc


	5. Draco's Salvation

Another Chapter for everyone. I will try to get more than one out per week but it will be harder when school starts back up in January. Enjoy Chapter 5 and hopefully I will post Chapter 6 tonight!

 

Original Story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1950819/chapters/4217802

Chapter 5 Download: http://www.mediafire.com/file/n720xm7clcq3nm5/All_I_Ever_Wanted_Ch_5.mp3


	6. Discovering

Oh what is this? Another Chapter? Three in only 24 hours? That is right everyone I am trying to knock these out for you all. :) I am on a roll and hope to be posting Chapter 7 tonight as well.

 

Original Story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1950819/chapters/4217802

Chapter 6 Download: https://www.mediafire.com/?es923dt1koadez9


	7. Truth Hurts

Chapter 7 and 8 are going to be posted tonight! Here is Chapter 7 and I will post Chapter 8 in a few hours.

 

Original Story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1950819/chapters/4217802

 

Chapter 7 Download: http://www.mediafire.com/file/j9mq9a34ofp6ozt/AIEW_7.mp3


	8. Anything For This

Here is chapter 8! I hope to be posting as much as I can these next few days and hopefully multiple chapters a day such as today. :)

 

Original Work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1950819/chapters/4217802

Chapter 8 Download: https://www.mediafire.com/?75hmuhj4ms2wjhw


	9. Aftermath

Two chapters being posted again today! Hope you all enjoy!

I am so sorry for the original posting for this one and chapter 10! I accidentally uploaded the unedited versions! I am changing the links as of 12/19/2016 to the correct ones and I apologize profusely for the mistake!

Original Story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1950819/chapters/4217802

Chapter 9 Download: https://www.mediafire.com/?1je2lonjn6q1ark


	10. Building Foundations

Final chapter for tonight! Hope you all enjoy!

The correct link to Chapter 10 is here. I am so sorry again for posting the unedited versions of this chapter and the last one!

Original Story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1950819/chapters/4217802

Chapter 10 Download: http://www.mediafire.com/file/y25zieb53tp6hcg/AIEW_Ch_10.mp3


	11. Paradise (Part 1)

Only one chapter going up tonight. I am starting to work on some other projects but will still be trying to put out a new chapter daily. From Thursday to Sunday this week there will not be any new chapters as I will be busy with parties and family affairs for the holiday but Monday I will return to my regularly scheduled updates. :)

 

Original Story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1950819/chapters/4217802

Chapter 11 Download: http://www.mediafire.com/file/z5363mcyzuaq0ld/AIEW_Ch11.mp3


End file.
